I'm Not An Angel
by FierceSheWolf
Summary: They take what they can from each other to find their release. It's isn't love, it's need. Hurting one another gives them pleasure. Will their relationship ever blossom into something more or is it doomed from the start?
1. I Get Off

_I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
Give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take  
Kind of love we make  
When the line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off_

~Halestorm~

"You're late," Leah drawled lazily from where she was leaning against a tree. She crossed her arms and gave a huff as the man sauntered into the clearing that she was in. His walk was so confident and at ease which further irritated her. She had been waiting a while for Paul to show up, but she swallowed her impatience because she did not want him to see how much she needed the release only he could give her.

"So? If you want someone at your beck and call, you've got the wrong man" He lifted his chin in challenge.

"It's not like you don't benefit from this too," Leah sneered rising to the bait.

"I could get a piece of ass anywhere." He looked her up and down with a critical eye. "You on the other hand couldn't get anybody to touch you with a ten foot pole." She bristled at the insult but shrugged her shoulders as if ridding herself of the hurt that comment had made her feel. "You think you're hot stuff, don't you Lahote?" She said as she moved away from the tree.

"That everybody wants to have that they all desire you." Leah said and circled him like a predator would her prey. She ran her hot hands down his back making sure to scratch him with her nails leaving red streaks behind. "Hmm."

"Think you've got the biggest dick?" She shoved her hand in his shorts as she gripped his warm prick. He was already hard and she smiled when he trembled and she gave a gentle squeeze. "Well Lahote, I've seen bigger." She smirked when his black eyes glinted with rage. "You shouldn't have said that little wolf." He said and she pulled her hand out of his bottoms.

"Oh yeah?"

She taunted loving the fact that she had the upper hand now.

Paul shoved her hard against a tree to where she cracked her head on it. He enjoyed the growl that he received for that move and he was nowhere near done. Making quick work of ripping her dress from her strong body and breathing in the scent of her arousal. She dug her nails into his biceps where little drops of blood seeped out. He kissed her roughly forcing his tongue past her lips as he took control of the kiss. He let his hands stroke her hair before giving a sharp tug so that he could trail his wet kisses down her neck. Leah's hands rubbed up and down his back as his muscles jumped under her touch.

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder as two fingers thrust into her heat in rough strokes. Leah moaned his name as he continued to pump his thick calloused fingers into her tight channel. He moved to her breast nuzzling between them before biting into her left leaving his mark there. She pulled at his hair at the pain and gasped as he thumb rubbed her clit.

"Fuck... just like that Lahote... yes baby, so so close." Leah panted trying to clutch at any part of him she could get her hands on. She was so ready to find the release that he could give her. Paul felt her walls fluttering with her impending orgasm and smirked at her whimpering. He loved being able to get her to act like this that she literally depended on him to make her feel like this. The control he had over her made his inner animal happy with his clear display of dominance.

"Come for me right now." He ordered while curling his fingers inside her.

"Oh Paul! Yes!" She screamed and his hand was drenched with her fluids.

He pulled his fingers from her and trailed his soaked digits over her chest while keeping his gaze locked on hers as his tongue lapped at her cleaning her. She rolled her eyes at him yet again marking her and she snapped open the button on his shorts and he stepped out of them kicking them somewhere behind him. Paul lifted her so that her hot core was rubbing against his weeping cock.

He slammed her down onto him as they both grunted at the feeling. His hips then began to thrust harshly and relentlessly into her and her back was being pushed against the bark of the tree with every thrust. She knew that he would not let her fall so she lost herself in the pleasure he was giving her.

The sound of skin slapping skin was a familiar sound to both of them along with accompaniment of their groans was like music to their ears. Their bodies were slick with sweat as Paul continued to hammer into her even when he smelled the hint of her blood from where he must have hurt her, but he kept going. Pain and pleasure made the sex all the greater for them. _She'll heal anyways,_ he thought.

"Paul... I'm going..." Leah trailed off as she bit her lip drawing blood.

His thumb rubbed her clitoris as he continued to brutally drive into her. It wasn't long before he felt her squeeze his member. He sucked on her neck as she screamed out her release. After a few more hard thrusts he gave over to the waves of his own pleasure.

"You ruined my dress," Leah smirked against his moist lips after the haze of lust cleared from their minds.

"Yeah well it was ugly anyways." Paul replied as he set her on her feet.

They said no more as they went their separate ways.

_Author's Note: This is my first time sharing my writing with anyone so I'm a little nervous. This story was inspired by Halestorm and each chapter will be titled after one of their songs. I heard I'm Not An Angel by them and thought that would be a perfect song for Paul and Leah. I'll be posting the next chapter either tonight or tomorro_w_._


	2. Freak Like Me

_So shout if you're a freak like me,  
You were born to burn,  
This is no disease you don't need a cure!  
It's our time now to come out!  
If you're a freak like me!  
If you're a freak like me!_

~Halestorm~

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long with this but here is the next chapter. Banner by goldengirl2707 from Printing Paws.  
_

Leah stood under the spray of the water while she quietly hummed and she scrubbed off the dirt and blood from her body after her tryst with Paul in the woods. Despite the release of all the pent up emotions she carried within her, her body still craved for him. It was odd because she had only been with him a few moments ago but it was like an addiction and she was already looking for her next hit.

She sighed as she knew she wouldn't be calling on him for the next time because that would make her seem like she was needy. No, he will have to be the one to beg for her body. Paul had a motto when it came to girls and it was hit it and quit it. He never formed any attachments and Leah knew this better than anyone. Although he just couldn't walk away from her and a smirk played upon her lips.

Paul liked having rough sex and he could never do that with a human because they weren't super strong nor did they heal as fast as Leah did. So they had struck a sort of deal that whenever they had an itch they would call upon each other.

Most of the time they met in the forest around La Push to have sex and other places where no pack member would be sticking their nose into. They didn't need their brothers finding out that they were fuck buddies and Leah didn't even want to imagine the look on Sam's face were he to know. On second thought she would love to see how he would take the news. She shook her head clearing away the visual because she didn't need anymore drama in her life.

Leah looked down at the two bite marks marring her skin that were slowly healing and she knew that the next time they were together that she was going to make him regret it.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer slamming the door shut. A satisfied smirk was on his face as he took the top off the bottle and took a swig. Paul was still in a semi good mood from having fucked Leah. He inhaled the lingering smell of Leah and sex on him and he could almost howl from the high it gave him.

The wolf loved having his way with Leah because she was so responsive and she could handle anything he gave her. He took another drink of his beer before setting it down and looking through his kitchen for something to eat.

After finding some leftover pizza and putting it in the microwave the front door opened. He could hear Jared mutter to himself and he ignored him as he pulled the slices of pizza from the microwave.

"Dude what the hell is that smell?" Jared asked scrunching his nose.

"Pizza," Paul answered around a mouthful of said food. Jared breathed in deeply trying to identify the scent that was all over his best friend. He thought it was probably one of Paul's conquests but the scent seemed familiar to Jared. It hung so heavy in the room he could practically taste it.

Then suddenly a light bulb went off in his head! Horrified at the discovery his wide eyes took in Paul as if he were seeing him for the first time.

"You... you..." Jared said pointing a finger at Paul as if that would get his message across.

"Can you stop acting like an idiot for once in your life?"

"You and Leah!"

Paul choked on his food and hurriedly chased it down with some beer.

"Man that is so fucking weird! I can't believe... you and Leah!" He said flabbergasted. Paul set down his food and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "So what? It's not like she's that ugly." He muttered knowing that most of the guys wanted to have a piece of that. Paul was glad that he was the only one to have her though. He didn't want to think about another man touching what was so obviously his.

"Sam's going to flip!"

Paul's eyes took on the burning rage that was always simmering underneath the surface. He stalked closer to Jared getting into his face.

"You won't be telling anyone or I'll kill you. Not even Kim." He spat in his face his voice full of venom. Jared took a step back not wanting to have a throw down in the middle of his kitchen. "Yeah whatever man. Although you should know it's bound to slip out into the pack mind."

Paul continued to glare at him so Jared relented. "Not that I will be thinking about it. Damn you need to chill." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

Paul walked back to his food not wanting to continue discussing who he fucked.

_-A week later-_

The she wolf sniffed around First Beach looking for any signs of leeches in the area. She was trying her best to ignore the pack mate who was patrolling with her. Paul's thoughts were centered around his latest hook up. Leah would never admit it but it burned inside her to think he was with someone who wasn't her.

She had no right to be possessive of him because in truth he was in no way hers. But it didn't stop her from getting angry over the fact that someone had gotten their hands on him. Leah huffed as she began to head in the other direction away from the beach.

_'Leah meet me over by the cliffs,'_ Paul grumbled upset that he was the first to cave this time.

_'Why?'_ She asked turning towards the cliffs while inwardly smirking at the thought that he asked for her. He didn't answer her but let his thoughts run wild with all the things he wanted from her. _'You know Sam will kill us if we leave La Push unprotected.'_

_'Does it look like I give a fuck? Besides we'll just make it a quick one.'_ Paul replied already waiting at the top of the highest cliff. Leah walked out from the forest as she looked at a now naked Paul. His member already standing at attention. She let the human in her take form so that she now stood on two feet. Paul was stroking his cock as she moved with such grace towards him.

"Need some help with that?" Leah asked with a brow raised confidently. He stopped his stroking and held out his hands in invitation. She quickly began to work him in her hand giving a gentle squeeze using his pre-cum as lubrication. He let out a low groan closing his eyes in pleasure. She stopped as she dropped to her knees and smiled when his eyes popped open to watch her. She blew a breath across the tip enjoying the way he shuddered. Leah took him into her mouth as far as she could go and swallowed.

"Fuck," he moaned as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair.

She hollowed out her cheeks and began to bob up and down his shaft with her hands covering what she couldn't take. Leah let go before moving to suck on his balls and eliciting another groan from him. Once more she took him into her moist mouth and touched his hands that were in her hair and gave them a squeeze.

That was all the incentive he needed before he began to thrust into her mouth but not hard enough to make her gag. She hummed around his cock and he felt himself twitch in her mouth and he knew he was close.

"Lee... yeah... fuck." He groaned continuing his thrusts feeling her teeth scape against his member.

It wasn't long before she sucked him dry.

A howl resounded through the trees pulling both of them from their lustful haze.

"You owe me," Leah muttered as she threw herself off the cliff into the churning water below to rid her body of his smell. Paul chuckled and followed her over the edge.

_Author's Note: REVIEW! :)  
_


End file.
